Godzilla: Kaiju Battle Ultra Colosseum
- Front cover= - Back cover= }}|developer = Pipeworks Software|publisher = Atari, Inc.|genre = Action Arcade Fighting|series = Godzilla|released = August 2, 2013}}Godzilla: Kaiju Battle Ultra Colosseum (ゴジラ：カイジュバトルウルトラコロッセオ -''Gojira Kaiju Batoru Urutora Koroshiumu'') is the videogame released for Wii-U only. It's released to coincide the series Godzilla. Gameplay You have to use the Wii remote and Nunchuk to play this game. Various monsters are confirmed and playable in this game including: Godzilla 2000, Gigan 1972, Anguirus and Kiryu. You have to use team formation to playing it. Each team have maximum 3 Kaijus. There is an combo called "Ultra Combo". In "Ultra Combo", you can use each characters card and you can activate it. Each characters have their own elemental attacks for example just King Ghidorah. If you use the King Ghidorah card, you will activate the effect. Now for playing, each player has strength bar that will continuously increase and decrease. Player must move it Nunchuk at right timing to get high attack point. After that, both player must move rapidly their Nunchuk in shoulder rush part. The attack point is you point differences with enemies point after shoulder rush. The player win shoulder rush can determined their attack, which are: punch or kick, summon partner, or using partner card effect. For punch or kick you must press B button at right timing to damage the opponent in certain period. Game Modes Story Mode In this mode, you will able to follow the following movies of Godzilla series. Battle Mode In this mode, you can select your kaijus that you've unlocked. VS Mode In this mode, you can select your kaiju and fight against CPU or 2P. Customize Mode In this mode, you can change your team members. View Mode In this mode, you can read kaijus infos. Options Mode In this mode, you can change the settings in the game. Playable Characters * Godzilla ** 1954 ** 1962 ** 1964 ** 1973 ** 1994 *** Burning ** 2000 ** 2001 ** 2002 * Anguirus ** 1955/1968 ** 2004 * Rodan ** 1956 ** 1964/65 ** 1993 *** Fire ** 2004 * Moguera ** Showa ** M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *** Star Falcon and Land Moguera * Varan * Mothra ** Larva (1992) ** Imago (1992) ** Larva (2003) ** Imago (2003) * King Kong (1962) * Manda ** 1963 ** 2004 * Gotengo ** 1963 ** 2004 * King Ghidorah ** 1964 ** 1991 ** Mecha-King Ghidorah * Baragon ** 1965 ** 2001 * Ebirah (1966) *Minilla ** 1967 ** 2004 * Kamacuras ** 1967 ** 2004 * Kumonga ** 1967 ** 2004 * Gorosaurus * Gabara * Gezora * Hedorah ** 1971 ** 2004 * Gigan ** 1972 ** 2004 * Jet Jaguar * Megalon * Mechagodzilla ** Fake Godzilla ** 1974 ** Garuda ** 1993 ** Super Mechagodzilla ** Kiryu ** Battlepack Kiryu *King Caesar ** 1974 ** 2004 * Titanosaurus * Biollante * Battra ** Larva ** Imago * SpaceGodzilla * Destoroyah * Zilla (Zilla Junior) * Orga * Megaguirus * Monster X ** Keizer Ghidorah * Bagan * Krystalak * Obsidius Stages *New York *Mt. Fuji *Osaka *Sydney *Monster Island *Tokyo *Antarctica *Planet X *Monster Island *Lake Ashinoko *The Ocean Gallery gkbuc-01.jpg gkbuc-02.jpg gkbuc-03.jpg gkbuc-10.jpg gkbuc-04.jpg gkbuc-05.jpg gkbuc-06.jpg gkbuc-07.jpg gkbuc-11.jpg gkbuc-08.jpg gkbuc-09.jpg Category:Pipeworks Games Category:Atari Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Action Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Godzilla (series) Category:2013